<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets, Secrets by janemee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665410">Secrets, Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janemee/pseuds/janemee'>janemee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaotic Fitzroy AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And teasing, Angst, Battle Scene, Chaos, M/M, They work well together, but also lots of pet names, fitzroy whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janemee/pseuds/janemee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last battle scene as I imagine it in this universe.</p><p> </p><p>“We were supposed to be brothers!” The rogue’s accent is almost lost in the great thunderous noise. “We were supposed to work together in this!” He holds back a sob, wondering if he’s lost that part of his world forever.</p><p>“Chaos has no brothers.” Fitzroy’s voice is stilted, robotic. “Only agents.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaotic Fitzroy AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets, Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Argo, there is something I haven’t told you, and I know there is something you haven’t told me..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words had carried so much weight when Fitzroy first spoke them, they felt crushing on both of their chests. Now, they stand, prepared to die with their secrets, and the words hang thick in the air between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Unbroken Chain was the last stand against Chaos, the God they had long served. Chaos was enraged, possessing innocents for their own bidding, and Jackal had seen fit for their organization to break ties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After so many years of praying to the entity only for their own gain, it was strange for the Chain to face an army of soldiers who had devoted themselves to Chaos, serving them with their bodies, offering their freedom, their very mental faculties, to the strange magic. Jackal was the first to admit the Chain were not always in the right, but on this issue, on man’s autonomy, his opinion was strong. He had called upon his brothers from other branches, and they agreed to take down Chaos’ army together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was how Argo and Fitzroy came to face each other, one on each side of a battlefront. A storm thunders heavily over the hills, and everyone is aware of the finality of this moment. The Unbroken Chain starts to chant,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood and Bone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rain and Stone</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> the words meant to bolster each other in arms. Chaos and their minions are silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitzroy’s eyes are white, and his face is relaxed even as his body stands tense for war. He is possessed, or at least temporarily overtaken, by Chaos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Argo reaches out nonetheless, screaming words he hopes are familiar to his love, he touches the face he knows so well, and tries wordlessly to get through to the man inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were supposed to be brothers!” The rogue’s accent is almost lost in the great thunderous noise. He remembers how they had first bonded over the Deity they shared, when Fitzroy showed him his prayer book, the words matching his tattoo. Argo had known nothing of Chaos, and Fitzroy had never heard the words ‘unbroken chain’, but they had still come together in purpose. They were thundermen: partners in life and in love, and nothing could change that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were supposed to work together in this!” He holds back a sob, wondering if he’s lost that part of his world forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaos has no brothers.” Fitzroy’s voice is stilted, robotic. “Only agents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The half-elf attacks, a blast of blue-hot magic shooting out from the once soft hands. Argo dodges, but reaches for his dagger on instinct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, this is Fitzroy, the boy who held you in his arms when you were sick, the boy who lit candles for you every night you met Jackal so you wouldn’t come home to the darkness. He’s loved you, so well, so long. I will not attack him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Fitz, my fancy little lad. Let me help you.” As another Chaos goon knocks Argo on his side, he can see his boyfriend’s eyes flicker with recognition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you help me, Argo? Even if you wanted to?” Fitzroy extends a hand to the fallen man, and he takes it hesitantly. “What is there to do but-- </span>
  <b>
    <em>SUBMIT</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Chaos creeps back into his voice, and Fitzroy drops Argo, using his boot to grind his face in the dirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is gonna be a long one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>CAN </span>
  </em>
  <span>help you!” He speaks to the mud, hoping Fitzroy hears, “I can get you to a cleric, to Althea-!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even the highest elf mage would be no match.” The voice above him is taunting, strange. Chaos uses vocal chords as if they are trying to sing, and Fitzroy sounds open, vibrato twisting his tongue. “There is nothing you could do that would stop me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a very good plan, dear.” He admits to no one in particular, lips pressed against the soft earth, “But I would do anything before I lose you. I will not lose you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside Fitzroy’s head, he’s pounding on walls, running through doors, searching for a way out of the blinding white maze he’s stuck in. His throat is raw from calling out to anyone, hoping to hear a response, and his blood is boiling. His head pounds, his eyes water, and he shakes with every step, but he can’t stop running. He has to gain back control, he has to stop himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is Argo, he’s fighting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Argo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the boy he’s loved for so long, the theatrical boy who cried when he stepped on a bug, the boy who will memorize a song he’s heard once, the boy who helped his mother make pie crust when he brought him home for break, his boy. This is Argo, his sailor, his commodore, his little heart. Why are they fighting? Why has Chaos done this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why has he done all this work to make himself more vulnerable to Chaos? Why had they spent so much time on him if this was their plan?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blood and Bone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rain and Stone” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grounding words of the chain pierce the illusion, Fitzroy’s able to see for just a second, he hears drums, sounds of war, and sees his friend, his boyfriend, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Argo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on the ground, under his boot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, baby.” He feels small, evil, he’s the worst, the worst in this moment.  “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry---!” He chokes, crying, and falls next to his love, their faces parallel against wet soil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry, Matey.” The deep blue eyes sparkle as they peer into his own, and Fitzroy is overwhelmed by waves of love radiating from the gaze. Argo smiles, and his hair bubbles up happily. He is hurt, but he is okay. “I can take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitzroy’s laugh is tired and small, but they both relish it. Life is hard, and the battle is rough, but they are happy, in love. For right now, they are each others’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Jesus Christ, Agent!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Pain explodes in Fitzroy’s entire body, he is thrown onto his back, shaking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>writhing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as lightning courses through him. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“You act like I’m going to kill him.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is back in the white maze, pacing like a trapped animal. “Is that not what you’re doing? Is that not your plan for all of us? Who’s to stop you from leeching us all of life to get your perfect little robots?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fitzroy,” Their toothy smile and outstretched hands could make him forget they were in a war, “Agent, baby I don’t want you to be my robot. I want you by my side. I want a king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magic illuminates the space. Fitzroy sees himself in a crown, wearing a lush red cape and holding a gorgeous scepter, spending days in the lap of luxury. Ultimate power, unlimited magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you really wanted, I could let you keep the pirate.” Chaos continues, and Argo joins the half-elf’s visions. They travel, they work, and their love is well-funded. They want for nothing. They are happy, together, in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it’s not real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaos, please.” he feels small, he can’t move. Pain. “I’m so tired. Take whatever you want from me, but leave me alone. I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pleads, but the lighting pulses through him still.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Argo is kneeling over Fitzroy’s body, watching him twitch and seize. “Please.” He whispers into his ear, hoping that he’s reaching someone. “You’ve gotta get back up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a moment, Jackal appears by his side, yelling orders to all of his men. He pauses by Argo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Argonaut, we need you in this fight! Why don’t you take your friend out of harm's way and keep going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave him. I... I can’t help hoping he’ll get better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And in my dreams I fly. Get up kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reply makes Argo irrationally angry, but he obeys, setting his dear boy against a grassy hill and leaving a chaste kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Jackal needs him to be the best fighter, he’ll make sure he’s that goddamn best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I do?” He looks out on the masses of white-eyed drones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep everyone that you can alive, knock the rest down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems simple enough, and he rushes out. He’s gonna be the goddamn best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He confronts body after body, slashing with his knife at anyone who opposes him. These people used to be his friends, his classmates, but now they’re just faces, blurs of motion. No one is as important as Fitzroy. He fights long and hard, rolling white eyes back into heads and casting them down into the rain. He’s fast, he’s strong, he’s fierce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thunder sounds again, with wind picking up above his head. The storm is stronger, and it takes several minutes for Argo to realize that someone is calling to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackal, and the Goliath from the Chain are waving frantically, miles behind the battle line. He hears a horn call from far away, the signal to retreat. He is too far in now, he is alone on this side of the hill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He persists.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fitzroy, I think you forget yourself.” Chaos taunts the wilted boy at their feet, “I could take so much more from you, all I need is a warm body from my agent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s being flayed, he’s burning with the rage of a thousand suns, his blood is boiling. He is defeated, alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he thinks of Argo, the life they could have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He persists.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Argo is weary, bleeding from a gash in his side, but he’s the last one standing. He makes his way back to Fitzroy, and lays down beside his love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gerald Fitzroy Maplecourt, I swear to God. Get. Up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear that, Agent? I think your boyfriend wants to chat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitzroy’s hand shoots out, reaching for Argo. He takes it readily, and it grows warm, pulsing with life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes! That’s it baby,” Argo’s voice is tired, but still soft and sweet. “That’s right honey, keep going!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hear him asking for me, do you hear it?” Fitzroy is too drained to scream in reply to the entity, all he can manage is a strangled gasp. “He’s begging for me, <em><strong>yes yes yes</strong></em>!” Chaos laughs, and puts a clawed finger under their agent’s chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry baby, I’ll make the transfer quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaos puts their hand into Fitzroy’s, and begins to cast into Argo, what the rogue thinks are signs of life are killing him, slowly allowing the magic into his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky is black, the wind whistles, the thunder claps, and a tornado forms in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, all is lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, everything stills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitzroy’s magic keeps leaves suspended in midair, a veritable doldrum forms around the couple, devoid of sound, and in their little dome, sunlight shines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Argo is confused, dazed and sorry, but he feels somewhat relieved. His boy is fighting. They are going to be okay. In the silence, he suddenly hears a ringing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitzroy screams inside his head, casting with everything he has, he completely lets go, and his entire being is hot. He screams, and screams, and screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOOO!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swells, making himself level with Chaos’ gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not. Take. HIM!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One final cast, the strongest, the worst. Pain erupts from his every nerve</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But everything stops.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the hill, those who could not keep fighting watch the storm. For a while, everything is normal, but when a lightning bolt hits the battle field, they know something has shifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White, hot light leaves Fitzroy’s chest, shooting into the sky. Everywhere it hits, the sky clears, and when the storm is lifted, the earth shakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bystanders rush the field, looking for signs of life. They find Fitzroy and Argo, side by side, unconscious.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Firbolg carries them away, one man over each shoulder. Argo is vaguely aware of soft moss under him, and he opens his eyes just enough to ensure Fitzroy’s safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitzroy can smell the river, the forest, he feels Argo’s hand in his own.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next sound Fitzroy hears is Rainer’s worried voice, whispering to Althea in the corner of the infirmary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The God’s scar chasm is gone! Apparently, Fitzroy just demolished Chaos with their own magic! He hasn’t retained any of his ability, though, no more magic in his blood. Maybe he can be a knight now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Argo” Fitzroy says the word like it’s the most natural thing on Nua, and Rainer turns suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry, heh, you scared me buddy! Argo’s right over there, sorry I’ll leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women hurry from the room, and Fitz turns his head to look at the man on the next bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Argo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey boyo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never keep a fucking secret from me again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not a laugh, it’s a small shake that makes the rogue cough, but Fitzroy appreciates the sentiment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are together, they are Thundermen, partners in life and love, and that is enough.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>